stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Roleplay (Fanfiction)
This is a fanfiction meaning I write on here this is Alpha Ranger creator of Dog Roleplay but this is a fanfiction! Created By: Alpha Ranger Season 1 Season 1 is confirmed to be 45 episodes! Episode 1: Dogs and Stampy February 1, 2015 Episode 1 Season 1 A introduction to the series introducing the dogs. (Also, I removed Fluffy since it's hard to do so many characters) Transcript Stampy: *getting near the dog house* So let's go and pick a dog :P. Sherbet: I am shiny :P. Corey: What do you do? I need da ladies. Flippy: He shines bright like a diamond. Corey: Why do you like to sing so much? Flippy: Because for all we know we may not get tomorrow! Benton: That's true because there is something called the exo-layer that can kill of anything in seconds of time due to radiation. Corey: Yeah, what is it made out of it? How often does it happen? Duncan: That better not happen if so what about me and Mittens? Bengy: You have been very serious about that relationship lately. Duncan: *turns epic* Listen, I know what you can do and I can easily outmatch your skills any day of the week or year for that matter. Benton: Yeah, we have seen that movie :P. Gregory Jr: I want to like do something. Barnaby: I hear stampy quick everyone let's be good :P. Stampy: *coming in doghouse* So anyway, in this video we will be making a lab with the help of. Benton: *laughs* Stampy: I must be on that cake grind again. Benton: OK Stampy we have been able to talk forever. Barnaby: Why would you even do this Benton? Stampy: I know all your personalities but this is just weird! Corey: How did you not know? Stampy: I just did not I thought it was impossible. Corey: Why did you laugh Benton? Benton: Well, I was on my doggy phone... Stampy: Doggy phone? Alright teach me what you guys do! Barnaby: Alright, we did not want to freak you out by knowing that we could talk. Stampy: This is awesome we could all communicate easier! Duncan: Yeah, we can also build... Stampy: Yes! We can build awesome stuff now too! Lee isn't this awesome. Lee: You know I can talk too right? Stampy: Oh uh totally... (not really). So let's go to the clubhouse and have a celebration. Flippy: Like we did Last Friday Night! Stampy: I think I love this. At the Doghouse Stampy: So teach me about yourselves. Corey: Well now you can actually answer my questions I got some I have always. So why do you like minecraft? What is the meaning of life? Who is Alpha Ranger? What does ratchet mean? Who made the words we are speaking? What's your favorite kind of pie? Is this too many questions? Do you like football? Are we going to be building a second love garden when the first is full? Lee: It's fun. 42. My mother. ratchetinthedino. My mother. Sort of. Only on the weekend. Ask stampy that. Flippy: Your skills are through the roof! Lee: Yeah, I know ;). Benton: Wow, that is radical! Stampy: So we should like have a big dinner. Lee: *pulls out cake*. Stampy: Yeah, I was going to be healthy. Lee: *stares at stampy* Stampy: *already ate 1 cake.* Lee: *is still starting* Stampy: Fine, I still eat a lot of cake :P. Lee: Yeah, I thought so. Big Dinner Stampy: So, I still can't believe you can all talk. Lee: Can all the other animals talk? Corey: Yeah. Stampy: Wait was that role reversal? Corey: What? Lee: No. Duncan: I think that I need to go and sleep and be angry at everything. *leaves* Stampy: He is always in a bad mood. Pink Sheep: :P. Everyone: *stares at pink sheep* Pink Sheep: *looks down and leaves slowly backing up.* TBA (Sorry I had to do stuff) Episode 3: Pop Quiz February 3, 2015 Stampy believes there dogs are not "smart" enough to perform certain tasks to help Stampy so he enrolls them in Emerald Doggy School. Episode 4: Villains February 4, 2015 Hit the Target attacks with a special psycic. Episode 5: What Does the Dog Say? February 6, 2015 The dogs make a famous video called "What Does the Dog Say" and they are in danger because of jealously and hatred. Episode 6: Stampy's Lovely Roadtrip February 7, 2015 SPECIAL The dogs and Stampy go on a roadtrip and find themselves portals in different sizes and shapes leading them to change and them going to other universes. The trip just gets weirder and weirder. Episode 7: Confidental February 7, 2015 Another new dog comes and he is to shy to even get around. Episode 8: Back to School February 8, 2015 The dogs have to go back to school a new school called Hill DSOTA and they find grade themselves in the middle of several classrooms. Episode 9: Ice Ice Baby Februaryy 9, 2015 Hit The Target and his psycic make a new ice machine and accidentally test it on the world on a already cool day setting temperatures from 20 to - 253! Episode 10: Psychotic February 10, 2015 Corey and Benton get a job as a body actor for a machinima on YouTube but it turns out that the creator is psychotic and wants to kill them in a hunger games field (where they are filming.) Episode 11: Curiosity Can Kill February 11, 2015 Corey reaches a new level of curiosity while Stampy is not looking he sees a creppy mountain top with someone on top so he goes and explores. Episode 12: Projexts February 12, 2015 Squid and Stampy want to be a part of a contest to win money and things for the dogs as well as his friends so they has to build several things but since they are quite a slow builder he has to stay up all night for 2 nights in a row. Episode 13: Fuzion World February 13, 2015 SPECIAL Stampy, Squid, and the dogs find a creation by Hit The Target where they put on these helmets and you transport to a video game world. Episode 14: Stuck in Game Land February 14, 2015 Stampy and the crew can not fiqure out how to get out. Episode 15: Cakealanche! February 15, 2015 The dogs start to fall in love with cake so they decide to have a party with tons of cakes and Hit The Target's psycic comes be to duplicate the cakes and storm them so now there is millions of cakes destroying Stampy's world while he is sleeping. They half to fix it bye sneaking in to Hit The Target's lair. Episode 16: The Coders February 16, 2015 Squid and Stampy forgot to pay the bills so if they dont pay them soon enough the world will be coded away in 1's and 0's into a black hole erasing all of existance and everything since they fell for a scam of Hit The Target's. Episode 17: Lunar Holiday February 17, 2015 The Lunar friends come bye and Stampy, Squid, and The Dogs party with them to boost friendships. Episode 18: The All-Nighter February 18, 2015 EPISODE The dogs stay up all night since they got bored doing really fun things. Episode 19: Doggy Brush February 19, 2015 A dark magic dog brush that Duncan uses to comb his hair for Mitten's and Duncan's date tonight comes out of a hole while looking for it and when Duncan uses it all of his hair shaves off to get it back he needs to find the hole in the funland before 7:00 PM. Episode 20: STAMLOXIA February 20, 2015 Stampy makes a new shop called STAMLOXIA that recreats the timeline of his world and he puts machines to do things and when Luna messes with one it erases things that happened in the timeline erasing it from existance. Episode 21: Luck On my Side February 21, 2015 All the dogs want a very expensive X100 better than a skeleton bone called the Ender Bone and Stampy said he will only buy 1 so they make a game to where every 30 seconds a platform will pull down putting a dog in freezing water meaning they are out so dogs have to pick a platform and the last one standing gets the bone. Episode 22: The Walking Dread February 22, 2015 When the dogs and Squid are on a plane to florida for a visit the plane is full of zombies and no one is left accept the Dogs and Squid because where there seats were they half to find materials on the plane and a island to survive. Episode 23: The Ashman Unscheduled Episodes: Season 1: 1. Fun out Of Everything